gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy)
is a member of Celestial Being and Meister to Gundam Dynames. He is the eldest pilot of the Gundam Meisters. His partner is an orange Haro that assists him in piloting Dynames while in sniper mode as well as maintenance and system calibrations. As befitting his use of the Dynames, a long range sniper Gundam, he is an exceptional marksman with conventional sniper rifles. His brother Lyle continues his legacy as he becomes the next Lockon Stratos. Personality Neil Lockon is the most easy going of all the Gundam Meisters. He's kind and considerate to people around him; there is a darker aspect of him. There's a lot of internal anger against terrorists due to KPSA's involvement in killing his family. Because of the violent death of his family, he desired the power to change world and believe Celestial Being can help him change it. While usually cool minded and rarely angry, dealing in missions or people related to terrorism (especially KPSA) affects his judgment as he's blinded by his emotions. His thoughts are usually about his mother, father, little sister Amy. He's survived by his identical twin brother, Lyle, for personal reasons don't keep in contact with. Lyle Just like the original Lockon, he's easy going and friendly to everyone. Lyle has a strong sense of justice and wants to make a real difference with the world. The only differences between the brothers is that Lyle doesn't hold grudges nor brood over the past. He's capable of letting go of negative experiences and focus on present matters that affects the future, something Neil couldn't do. History Early Days Youth in Ireland Sometime around A.D. 2301, Neil and Lyle's family was on a family outing. The twins was somehow separated from Amy (little sister) and their parents. The terrorist group, KPSA, had a child suicide bomber detonate an explosive within a commercial area and killed the twins' parents and little sister. Neil was looking for his family when the explosion occurred, he survived the explosion because he was furthest away. Lyle also survived the explosion and was shocked while looking at the flaming remains of buildings and people. While Lyle moved on with his life, Neil still grieved over the unnecessary deaths of his family members and desired the power to prevent such things to happen again. Celestial Being would later recruit Neil into their group and renamed him, Codename: Lockon Stratos. Joining Celestial Being It's not clear when did Celestial Being noticed Neil and recognized his need for justice, but he was recruited and approved by Veda to be a Gundam Meister to Gundam Dynames. It was also never defined how long was Lockon part of Celestial Being, but he was there at least for two years (met and trained with Setsuna around that time). In between A.D.2305- A.D.2307, Lockon and the rest of the Meisters would spend two years in training to prepare for their military interventions to stop world conflict. World Armed Intervention Campaign The year is now 2307, Setsuna and the rest of Celestial Being have completed their training and now prepared to commence their end world conflict campaign. Setsuna and Lockon have relocated to an uninhabited Pacific island along with their mobile suits to begin operations. Setsuna/Exia and Lockon/Dynames sorties to AEU for their first operation. Debut at AEU While Setsuna/Exia sortied to make an example out of AEU's new Enact, Lockon/Dynames was quietly on standby for the second part of their first mission. AEU violated their international treaty agreement(s) by having more military force than allowed at their orbital elevator. While Setsuna/Exia was dispatched against the new AEU Enact, Lockon/Dynames was hidden close to the AEU's orbital elevator, waiting for the time to attack. Setsuna/Exia were facing large numbers of Hellions and Lockon/Dynames fired upon them to aid Setsuna/Exia. As the world learns about Celestial Being's existence, Lockon/Dynames and Setsuna/Exia returned to their pacific island hideout. Ceylon Ceylon (formally Sri Lanka) has been in turmoil since the 20th century between two cultures, ethnic conflict. HRL has intervened to help secure a power line through this country and the Gundam Meisters have been sent to end the conflict. Lockon/Dynames provided aerial fire support for Setsuna/Exia. Lockon was worried about Setsuna as he behaved unusually for his first major battle. Setsuna/Exia kept engaging units in high numbers and Lockon kept watching him and provided cover fire to keep him out of trouble. As they completed their mission, the Gundam group returned their bases of operation. South Africa There has been a mineral resource conflict in the South African Territories. Lockon/Dynames was sortied to eliminate the local group that has controlled the mines. When Lockon/Dynames arrived, he was fired upon by work loaders that has been modified for combat. Because of their weak firepower, Lockon/Dynames made quick work of the group and flew off. Taribia Republic Taribia Republic announced their intentions suceeding the Union charter and become a true independent country. This political move caused Union forces to act against Taribia as they have influence over the orbital elevator. All Gundam Meisters were sortied and Lockon/Dynames engaged Taribian's Realdo mobile suits. After destroy most (if not all) of Taribian forces, the government rejoined with the Union. Union forces were about to sortie against the Gundams, but they made a tactical retreat back to their bases. HRL's Orbital Elevator Underwater Sniping HRL's orbital elevator, Pillar of Heaven, has been experiencing armed conflict between terrorist and local armed forces. Lockon/Dynames Torpedo has been dispatch to route both sides to maintain pacification. Lockon/Dynames Torpedo detected a new HRL submersible that can evade their detection. Lockon/Dynames Torpedo couldn't snipe it with their Torpedo Launcher, Lockon was considering leaving as his mission plan advises a tactical retreat after detection. Unknown to Lockon/Dyanmes, Fon Spaak/Sadalsuud F was underwater and provided sensor information to him to destroy the unknown HRL submersible. Haro informed Lockon of a reacquiring the target and had a firing solution to eliminate the submersible. Lockon completed his mission and left without knowing he had help from Fereshte's Fon Spaak. Supporting Allelujah The HRL lower orbital station, True Pillar, had three sections of block 7 broken apart. Civilians were drifting helplessly into Earth's gravity. Allelujah/Kyrios performed his own rescue mission without permission, but Sumeragi decided to give Allelujah backup support anyway. She had Lockon/Dynames loosen the excess weight of the falling sections by separating them. Using the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun, Lockon/Dynames was able to fire from Earth-to-space to remove the two sections of the orbital station to allow Allelujah/Kyrios push the orbital block to a safe altitude for HRL rescue. Moralia Preparing for Moralia The private military force of Moralia, PMC Trust, and AEU have teamed up to challenge Celestial Being. Lockon had a visit from Ian Vashti, Dynames' full shield armor was just equipped and ready for the upcoming mission. While Ian displayed Exia's new GN Blades, Lockon commented how Exia is living up to its original codename, Gundam of Seven Swords. Ian thought Setsuna was being rude for not show appreciation for his hard work, but Lockon explained he's very appreciative about it as Exia is his whole world. Battle at Moralia Lockon/Dynames attacked Moralia's military base and eliminated all Hellion units within his sights. While engaging PMC Trust and AEU mobile suits, Setsuna met Ali Al-Saachez in the battlefield. Setsuna wanted to confirm was it Ali Al-Saachez and exited his cockpit for confirmation. Lockon wasn't sure what was going on, only that Setsuna was risking his life for exiting the cockpit in the middle of a live combat zone. Lock/Dynames intentionally fired missed shots to get Ali back into his cockpit and attempted to shoot Ali/Enact down, Lockon was surprised Ali/Enact evaded his shots. When Setsuna returned to Exia, Lockon wanted an explanation, but Sumeragi reminded them to focus on the mission. Sumeragi told them to skip phase 5 of their mission and go straight for the final phase 6. Lockon/Dynames headed to Moralian Command through a narrow canyon. Once they reached close to the base, Lockon/Dynames used his GN Pistols to shoot down all opposing MS units. In less than 5 minutes, the battle was over. As Lockon/Dynames and the others idle for a response, Lockon wonders will Moralia still put up a fight. Just then, a white flare was fired to signify surrender. Lockon had Haro report the news to Sumeragi to confirm enemy surrender and mission completion. Setsuna's Reasons After the mission was over, they flew back to their island hideout and had a chat with Setsuna about his inexplicable stunt back at Moralia. Lockon was furious with Setsuna and punched him to the ground. Lockon reminded him that a meister's identity and security of their solar furnaces are S-level items and demanded an answer. Setsuna looked away in silence, but Lockon wasn't satisfied with just empty explanations. Tensions were raised as Tieria drew his gun on Setsuna. Lockon tried to stop Tieria, but he reasoned that Setsuna has made stupid decisions and put them all at risk. Setsuna pulled out his gun as well, Lockon unsuccessfully tells Setsuna to put his gun down. Allelujah's interjected and reminded Tieria that they were all chosen by Veda for a reason. Both of them withdrew their sidearms, with Tieria expecting Setsuna to show him why he's a Gundam Meister. Lockon and Tieria were baffled when Setsuna said his existence is enough to explain why he's a Meister. Lockon's orange Haro tried to get everyone to get along, but was washed away by the ocean tide (he found his way back though). La Eden Hating Terrorism Shortly after their confrontation with Setsuna, Ian Vashti ran to the Gundam Meisters to inform them there has been simultaneous terrorist bombings across the globe. Wang Liu Mei informed Lockon and the Meisters that an unknown terrorist group is blackmailing Celestial Being to cease their actions or more people will die. Lockon and the rest of the group was told to be on standby as an investigation is underway. Tieria mocked the terrorists for even trying to stop them from achieving their goals. Lockon was offended with Tieria's words, but Tieria reminded Lockon that to the world, they are terrorist themselves. Lockon responded on anger, "So am I wrong to hate terrorists!?" Setsuna commented that they'll end their terrorism with armed intervention, as Celestial Being. Eliminating La Eden It's been discovered that the group responsible for the bombings were a group called La Eden. After some investigation, the world intentionally leaked information to reveal the whereabouts of La Eden's terrorist cells and Celestial Being obliged to eliminate them. Lockon/Dynames headed to Union, South America, where one of there major cells existed. Lockon/Dynames attacked their mountain side base with his GN Pistols. As he decimates them, Lockon says, "Go on and die. You'll get no mercy from me." Haro detected 3 enemy Hellions heading his way. As he snipes them down, he says, "Today I'm...all out of forgiveness." Close Call with HRL HRL planned to capture the Gundams in space by using a complicated series of e-senors laced throughout their space in hopes of detecting Celestial Being. The crew and meisters were in their most vulnerable moment as Dynames and Exia were under maintenance and the crew taking R&R. Lockon was tending to Feldt Grace as she was mourning the anniversary death of her parents. Lockon revealed his real identify, Neil Dylandy, as a fair exchange of personal information. It was around this time that HRL detected the Ptolemy and launched several carriers and mobile suits to intercept and capture the Gundams. Christina Sierra discovered the e-sensors and warned everyone they've been discovered. Lockon/Dynames couldn't properly sortie because Dynames was in the middle of a major systems overhaul when the emergency announcement was made. There was no time and Lockon/Dynames had to be a fixed gun on one of Ptolemy's containers. As the battle began, one of the carriers was used to kamikaze into Ptolemy. Lockon/Dynames quickly deployed his GN Missiles to destroy it before it could impact the ship. After a long and difficult standoff with HRL Tierens, Sergei Smirnov made the decision to retreat as he underestimated the capabilities of the Gundams. Azadistan The instability between the reformists and conservatives with Azadistan has caused high political tensions for some time. Massoud Rachmadi (of the conservative party) was captured by Ali Al Saachez to incite civil war. Political tensions escalated into civil unrest as the conservatives believed the reformists were responsible for Massoud Rachmadi's capture. Setsuna was sent to investigate since Azadistan is predominately prejudice against foreigners. Lockon/Dynames sortied in the cover of night to watch over Azadistan's solar energy satellite station when it was attacked by one of their own, a conservative part of the Azadistan mobile infantry. Lockon/Dynames fired upon all the Azadistan mobile suits since they all were sources of conflict. While firing upon the units, Graham Aker was flying over to observe friendly fire between Azadistan mobile units and noticed Lockon/Dynames. Ali Al Saachez around this find just fired several missile pods to destroy the power station. Lockon/Dynames attempted to prevent the assault, but there were too many to eliminate. As the power station got hit, Gramham Aker appeared before Lockon/Dynames for a fight. Graham defended himself well against Lockon/Dynames. Graham/Custom Flag managed to kick Lockon/Dynames and forced Lockon/Dynames to use his beam saber. As the two were about to go into a gun fight, request to protect the Azadistan palace was given and Graham had to withdraw. After discovering that Massoud Rachmadi was captured by a third party, Dynames/Lockon teamed up with Hong Long to assist in rescuing him. Setsuna flew back to his homeland, Kurdish Republic, in search of Massoud Rachmadi and to confront Ali Al Saachez. While fought off Ali, a second group ran off and Lockon/Dynames trailed the fleeing group to rescue Massoud Rachmadi. Lockon/Dynames tookout most of the fleeing convoy while Hong Long eliminated smaller targets on foot; Lockon had to use his own sniper rifile to eliminate the remaining ones holding Massoud Rachmadi hostage. After freeing Massoud Rachmadi, Setsuna/Exia gave Massoud Rachmadi a ride back to Marina Ismail's palace. Lockon/Dynames and Hong Long returned on the outskirts of Azadistan to regroup with Wang Liu Mei to watch Setsuna/Exia on TV. After Massoud Rachmadi was returned to safety, Lockon was relieved Setsuna/Exia left without harm. Near capture in Takalamakan Desert The Gundams entered the Takalamakan Desert to intervene against a terrorist group while expecting heavy retaliation from the world's forces. Lockon/Dynames entered Takalamakan by riding on top of Kyrios. As soon as they entered Takalamakan airspace, they immediately encountered heavy resistance as they were attacked by Realdo's and a barrage of missiles. With the fight already getting intense, the group executed a plan called B2. Tieria/Virtue used Burst Mode to fire a powerful beam through the desert to create a trench for Kyrios and Dynames to take advantage of partial fire protection. As they fought, one Meister after the other suffered ambushing mobile units and barrage of fire for nearly 16 hours. Lockon/Dynames has been separated from Kyrios and fights alone in the night against Union mobile suits. Joshua of the Union forces thought he could break formation and capture Lockon/Dynames himself, but was killed by Lockon/Dynames. Gramham Aker charged his Custom Flag after Lockon/Dynames and tackled Dynames into the ground and knocking out Lockon. By sunrise, all the Gundams/meisters were captured and being transported back to their respective bases. Lockon/Dynames was captured by Union forces and while they were just about to transport him away, Gundam Throne Eins eliminated several Flags and forced the rest of the Flags to flee and regroup. Johann Trinity introduced himself as a Gundam Meister and gave Lockon coordinates for a meeting in outer space and left. Trinity Armed Intervention Campaign Meeting the Trinity's The Trinity siblings and crew of the Ptolemy agreed to meet on the arranged coordinates and time. When the Trinity's boarded the Ptolemy and had acquainted with the meisters, Nena was shoved away by Setsuna after she went at him with a kiss. Michael Trinity got defensive for his sister and pulled out sonic dagger. Lockon defended Setsuna's actions, but Michael threatened to hurt Lockon instead. After Johann contained the situation, they had a meeting to talk about their group and objectives. The Trinity's offered little information about themselves and only told them they will operate their own missions. After the meeting, they returned to their mothership and began operations of their own not long. Meisters against Meisters The Gundam Throne meisters started their own missions while the Gundam meisters remain on board the Ptolemy observe their actions. Lockon and the rest of the meisters don't approve of their "total annihilation" tactics, but kept their distance until Nena randomly attacked and killed civilians (Louise and her family). Nena's random attack convinced Setsuna to sortie and eliminate the Gundam Throne meisters himself. Lockon joined the fight to support Setsuna. Both sides ended in a draw and Johann felt it was disadvantageous to continue fighting. Before Johann/Eins left, he intentionally revealed secret information about the Gundam meisters past to cause conflict amongst the meisters and flew away. He revealed Lockon's and Setsuna's past and that Setsuna was involved in the death of his family. Lockon always wanted to avenge his family against KPSA (Ali's terrorist group) and when Johann told him that Setsuna was part of KPSA, it motivated Lockon to kill Setsuna. Lockon drew is sidearm at Setsuna, demanding an explanation behind his involvement with KPSA. Tieria didn't want Lockon to shoot Setsuna, but he couldn't persuade him to withdraw his weapon. Setsuna explained how he joined KPSA under the divine influence of Ali Al Saachez. He explains re-appearance in Moralia. With the explanation of him exiting his cockpit in Morlia and thoughts explained, Lockon wasn't entirely satisfied how things are. His anger for the lost of his family was very strong and he intentionally fired a missed shot at Setsuna. He wanted to know how will Setsuna continue on with his Gundam and Setsuna explained he will continue their Celestial Being objectives. He told Lockon he doesn't care if Lockon killed him, knowing he will continue on his objectives to end war. Setsuna said he will continue to fight as a Gundam. Lockon withdrew his sidearm and started to laugh because of his idolization of his Gundam. Operation Fallen Angels Between the time Lockon and the other meisters returned to Ptolemy, the world government was given 30 false GN Drives. It wasn't long that Lockon and the rest of the meisters received info that HRL successfully fought off the Throne meisters. Sumeragi revealed that the mobile units that fought off the Thrones had GN Drives and that future battles will be between Gundams. It wasn't long that the 3 world powers united under a single military force as the United Nations Forces and openly declared their war on Celestial Being as Operation Fallen Angels. Saving Tieria UN Forces in space quickly discovered Ptolemy's location and engaged them. In between this time, Alejandro Corner hacked into Veda and disabled the Gundams (through Veda's network control over the Gundams) while in the middle of combating UN Forces. Sumeragi had Christina and Feldt transfer a standalone OS to reactivate the Gundams and Lockon/Dynames resumed combat. Gundam Virtue was un-successful due to Tiera's reliance on Veda. Patrick Colasour/GN-X took advantage of Tieria/Virtue's impediment and attempted to destroy Tieria/Virtue. Lockon/Dynames intervened and took the beam sabre hit into Dynames' right side chest. The beam sabre critically injured Lockon and caused permanent damage to his right eye. Lockon was recovered for emergency medical treatment. Dr. Moreno said Lockon required 3 weeks of recovery within a medical stasis chamber, but Lockon refused as he's aware of UN Forces are still after them. Lockon was also concerned about Tieria as he was wrought with guilt over the matter and lost his edge as a Gundam Meister. Lockon encouraged him to do things as he normally does and tells him that mistakes are prone to happen as it's a common aspect of humanity. Confirming the Purpose of Gundams Lockon later attended a tactical meeting and the command room, Setsuna decided to return to Earth to investigate matters between the UN Forces and the Trinity's. He felt their actions only escalated conflict and wanted to intervene. While there was opposition in the matter, Lockon gave Setsuna his support along with Sumeragi. It was Setsuna's time on Earth and Alejandro's murder of Aeolia Schenberg that lifted the limiters on the Gundam's GN Drives to utilize the Trans Am System. Lockon was happy to know that their Gundams still have an extra advantage on their side thanks to Aeolia Schenberg. Death In episode 23, Lockon/Neil was killed in MS combat. Dynames was just repaired and was prepped for battle, however Tieria locked him in his room before he could sortie. Lockon managed to escape from his quarters and sortied with GN Arms Type-D. Lockon entered the combat zone and assisted in clearing out the GN-X's with GN Missiles. While Lockon was attacking the commanding Virginia-Class Carriers (to distract the GN-X's away from Ptolemy and the other Gundams), Ali Al-Saachez appeared and damaged the GN Arms section. Dynames ejected from GN Arms and engaged Ali Al-Saachez/Throne Zwei. Lockon performed well with a right-eye blind spot, but Daryl Dodges interfered with his GN-X. Dynames launched GN Missiles upon the GN-X and was severely damaged, but still able to fly. Daryl kamikaze into Dynames, taking out its right arm. Ali/Throne Zwei launched GN Fangs upon Lockon and he was unable to shoot all of them down. Dynames' limbs and head were destroyed, only the body remained with partial maneuverability. He dislodged his gun module from his cockpit and had Haro pilot Dynames back to Ptolemy. Lockon landed on one of GN Arms Type-D's particle cannon that was still intact. He had his gun module interface with the GN Cannon and waited for Ali/Zwei to appear. While waiting in firing position, Lockon talked to himself, "If I don't get this guy...I can't take my revenge...I can't go on without that...I won't be able to face the world again...Because of that...I'LL SHOOT YOU DOWN!." Lockon fired first and the particle beam contacted Throne Zwei's lower torso. While the lower torso was shot, Ali/Zwei still managed to returned fire. The blast damaged the GN Cannon and sent Lockon flying through space. As Lockon was reflected about his loved ones, he sees Setsuna/Exia coming for him and wonders did Setsuna find his answer(s). He looks towards the Earth and asked the people, "Hey, are you all satisifed with this kind of world?". He then pointed at Earth with his hand like a gun and said "I hate it." The GN Cannon overloaded and exploded near Lockon. The explosive shock cracks Lockon's visor (from his helmet) and kills Lockon from space decompression (seen in PS2 game). Aftermath When Dynames was en route to Ptolemy, the crew at first thought he returned safely. Haro's repeated call of Lockon on the com revealed his demise and the crew sadly mourned his passing. It was never clear was Lockon's body was ever recovered from the battle for a proper burial or was vaporized beyond recovery; a year later, Tieria attended to the Dylandy family grave to mourn Lockon and possibly help Lockon give flowers to his family on the anniversary of their deaths. Return of Lockon Stratos Recruiting Lyle Lyle was called to meet at a memorial by an unknown person, Setsuna. When Setsuna arrived and identified him as a rebel member of Katharon, Lyle thought it was Federation security forces to arrest him. Setsuna revealed himself as a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being, here to recruit him as the next Lockon Stratos. Lyle was confused and suspected Setsuna pulling a bad joke, but then Setsuna mentions Neil (older twin brother). Lyle then learns about Neil as a Gundam Meister and died nearly four years ago. Lyle wondered if his recruitment is Neil's dying wish, but Setsuna tells Lyle that they are very similar in their desire to change the world. Setsuna gave Lyle a crystal memory stick, pertaining Celestial Being's intelligence. Setsuna also warned Lyle that security forces will soon attack a Katharon cell in Europe. Later at night, Lyle confirmed news of Federation after their cell in Europe. Lyle then contacted Katharon and requested a personal meeting. It's believed he contacted Klaus to inform him he has been invited to Celestial Being as a Gundam Meister. Lyle later accepted Setsuna's invitation, but it's not clear did he accept the position for his brother or for Katharon (possibly a combination of both reasons). Lyle later contacted Setsuna to meet up with him at the Union's orbital space station to take a shuttle back to Ptolemy 2. While on their way back, A-Laws went after Ptolemy II and Setsuna decided intercept 00 Gundam in the launch bay. Lyle had to take the helm and take evasive maneuvers to avoid getting shot by A-Laws' mobile suits. After the debut of 00 Gundam, the crew gave Lyle a shocking reception as they thought it was Neil. Sumeragi had to explain he's really Lockon's little brother. Rescuing a Comrade(s) After their first major battle, Lyle was quickly trained as a MS pilot by Tieria. Though his simulation training was short, his scores revealed he's unusually gifted in mobile suit piloting (a possible skill he hidden from everyone else). Wang Liu Mei gave brand new intel of the location of Allelujah Haptism and the crew was eager for immediate abstraction. After repeated requests from the crew, Sumeragi relented to create a bold mission plan of only 5 minutes. Unknown to the rest of the crew, Lyle tipped off Katharon of their mission in an attempt to also rescue his Katharon brothers. As Ptolemy 2 distracted Federation forces, the rest of the Meisters began their attack. Lyle/Cherudim was hidden in the mountain terrain for sniping and provided support fire for Tiera/Seravee. After Allelujah was rescued, the Meister's made a tactical retreat. While heading back to Ptolemy, Lyle checked to see if his Katharon brothers made it to safety. He spotted them leaving on boats and was relieved the mission was a two birds with one stone success. Back on board Ptolemy II, Lockon commented how versatile the ship is when Allelujah jumped up in shock to see a very much a alive Lockon Stratos. Lyle couldn't help but say, "I'm getting tired of that reaction". Feldt's Rejection After Lyle returned to Ptolemy 2, he wanted to increase his combat capabilities by going through virtual combat simulations inside Cherudim Gundam. He only achieved a 78% accuracy rating, a score below Neil. While taking a break from training, he notices Feldt Grace nearby and talks to her. He notices that Feldt often looks at his direction and wanted to know why. Haro blabbed out Feldt's attraction for Lockon Stratos, but Lyle reminds her that he's not his brother. Lyle then holds Feldt's face and says "And you say 'That's fine with me' and go for me anyway" and closes in for a kiss. After the kiss, he suggests more private time together in his room, but was immediately slapped for his indecency. Feldt tearfully ran off and Haro remarks he was rejected. As he walked down the hanger bay he comments, "I just can't bear always being compared to him..." Anti A-Laws Campaign Middle East Conflict Katharon Assistance While heading towards Azadistan in Ptolemy II (underwater), Lyle returns to his room and secretly reports to Klaus of Ptolemy II's heading. While hanging with Haro, the ship was suddenly attacked by A-Laws with their mobile suit carrier and a submersible (GNMA-04B11 Trilobite). Lyle quickly ran back to the mobile suit hanger bay as their Gundams were being flooded with sea water. As Ptolemy II reached to safe depth levels to sortie, all the Gundams exited below the hanger bay and engaged A-Laws' GNMA-04B11 Trilobite. Lyle assisted Tieria/Seravee by shooting at Trilobite, but the mobile armor only suffered little or no damage. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee looked after Ptolemy as Setusuna/00 finished off Trilobite and headed towards the surface with Allelujah/Arios to eliminate A-Laws. The battle was undecided until the sudden appearance of Katharon intervention, A-Laws called a tactical retreat. After the battle, Katharon met up with Setsuna and Marina Ismail with an audience request with Celestial Being. Meeting with Katharon Celestial Being agreed to Katharon's invitation and entered the Rub' al Khali desert for a meeting. Lockon/Cheridum and Allelujah/Arios escorted Setsuna, Tieria, Sumeragi, Marina, and Saji (riding a Celestial Being VTOL craft ) to the Katharon secret base. While heading there, Tieria comments how Katharon isn't likely to be found hidden here and Lyle followed up on his words. Lyle comments how the desert is laced with GN particle emitters to help choke development in the middle east, but the jamming effect GN particles have also prevents Katharon from being discovered. As they entered the Katharon hanger, many members gathered to greet them. The rebels were most enthusiastic to see the faces of their idols and against Tieria's reminder of their code of secrecy, he unmasked himself to greet them. After Katharon leaders completed their meeting with Celestial Being, Lyle had a secret meeting between Klaus Grado and Shirin Bakhtiar. They were discussing the failure of their proposed alliance, but Klaus remains optimistic that they will join hands together. Lyle then regrouped with Celestial Being and returned to Ptolemy 2. Katharon Massacre While back in Ptolemy 2, Wang Liu Mei informs Celestial Being of A-Laws immanent attack upon the Katharon base. Lockon is impatiently on standby as Ptolemy 2 attempts to double back to Katharon's base. Lockon/Cherudim, Tieria/Seravee, and Allelujah/Arios sorties to engage A-Laws. By the time Lockon/Cherudim made it to the battlefield, Katharon members within the base were being slaughtered by Automatons. Lockon/Cherudim attempts to assist Katharon members within their exposed MS hanger, but was distracted by Soma/Ahead Smultron. As Lockon/Cherudim made it to the exposed hanger, he was shocked by the work of A-Laws' Automatons and angrily shot all of them down with his GN Pistols. As soon as he finished up with the Automatons, he tried to shoot down Soma/Ahead Smultron, but she evaded and escaped. As A-Laws made a tactical retreat, Lockon/Cherudim continues to fire at the fleeing A-Laws squadron, telling them not to run away in rage. Revenge for the Fallen After fending off A-Laws, they help tend the wounded and dead. One of the rebels accuses Celestial Being of leaking information to A-Laws and demands revenge for his dead brothers. Lockon convinces them they weren't responsible and promises to get revenge for the dead. He then talks to Klaus, telling him that Celestial Being will provide temporary defense for Katharon until they can relocate. As Nena Trinity/Riian arrived with relief supplies and equipment, Lockon and the rest of the crew heads towards the coast to intercept A-Laws and give Katharon time to relocate. As the crew prepares for battle, Lockon tells Haro he's going to battle seriously and launches. As the rest of the Gundams engage A-Laws mobile suits, Lockon/Cherudim provides cover fire and snipes down several GN-X IIIs (with higher accuracy). As the battle drags out, Setsuna/00 Gundam suffered a malfunction and was dead in the water. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee defended Setsuna/00 against A-Laws mobile suits until he could be recovered. Ptolemy 2 fired a pair of smokescreen torpedoes to confuse enemy units and A-Laws called for a tactical retreat. Search & Rescue Allelujah As A-Laws retreated, Allelujah/Arios couldn't be located and suspected to have crash landed somewhere around the middle eastern coast. A return call was made to Meisters to regroup and re-sortie for a search & rescue operation. Computer data about Arios' last known position was used as the starting point to find Alleujah. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee sortied under heavy rain and low visibility throughout the night as they search for Allelujah. By morning, there was still no signs of Allelujah nor Arios. Lockon was considering the possibility that Allelujah/Arios crashed into the ocean, making the search impossible. Just then a Federation Army GN-X appears before him and gives him data of Allelujah's whereabouts (Sergei Smirnov). Lockon/Cherudim lets him off and proceeded to the following coordinates and found Allelujah. Lockon commented how hard it was for them to find Allelujah, only to find him kissing a girl. Lockon then gave the good news to everyone with a live video feed, relieving the hearts of the Ptolemy crew. Return to Lagrange 3 Ptolemy II and it's crew prepare to return to space. Sumeragi predicted that they will encounter an inescapable situation by A-Laws in a matter of 12 hours. There was also a need for repairs, maintenance, upgrades, and picking up the new support units from Lagrange 3. Feldt and Meileina prepares for atmospheric exit sequence as the Meisters talk in the briefing room. Neil's Nemesis Setsuna and Tieria were sent to investigate the identity of an unknown A-Laws senior member at a Federation banquet. Their mission was compromised and retreated back to Ptolemy II; Setsuna/00 and Tieria/Seravee encountered A-Laws/Innovator resistance (Ali Al-Saachez/GNW-20000 Arche Gundam). Sumeragi was concerned for their return and dispatched Lockon/Cherudim and Allelujah/Arios. Lockon saw Setsuna/00 and Tieria/Seravee engaged in MS combat and provided cover fire. After Ali fled, Tieria still wanted to chase Ali, but Allelujah stopped him. Tieria explained the man that just fled was Lockon's nemesis. To Lyle's surprise, Neil had an nemesis. The Gundam Meisters returned to Ptolemy II under Sumeragi's orders. Lockon and Tieria walked into the briefing room to continue about Ali Al-Saachez. Tieria told Lyle that Ali was the Gundam pilot who took Neil's life. After learning the details leading to Neil's death, he couldn't help but chuckle to know his brother put his grudge above changing the world (a nostalgic characteristic of Neil's). Tieria wondered Lyle's reaction a problem against his brother, but Lyle said he respected him. He then said, "Our family died over 10 years ago. I can't brood over it as much as he did." Setsuna then asked Lyle, "Even if that nemisis is in front of you right now?" Tieria and Allelujah wanted to stop Setsuna from mentioning the subject, but he felt it was something that must be said. Setsuna explained to Lyle that he was formally KPSA, the same group that involved his family's death. He tells him how his comrades infiltrated places for suicide attacks. One of his comrades blew up the very building that killed Lockon's family. Setsuna felt if he had stopped his comrades from those suicide missions, Lockon/Neil wouldn't have become a Gundam Meister and died in battle. Lyle believed violent terrorism would've still continued and that it's important to focus on fighting for the future. Trans-Am Launch Ptolemy II was under attack as they prepared for atmospheric exit. To ensure the safety of the ship and its crew, Sumeragi had Lockon/Cherudim, Allelujah/Arios, and Tieria/Seravee activate their Trans-Am Systems to enhance the propulsion and GN Field of Ptolemy II to launch into space. After a rocky entry into space, their Trans-Am Systems deactivated when they were under attack by A-Laws forces. Lockon/Cherudim, Allelujah/Arios, and Tieria/Seravee couldn't sortie until their GN Drives recharged. Fortunately, Setsuna/00 sortied during atmosphere exit (in anticipation of A-Laws) and saved the day. Innovator Encounter While all the Gundams were under maintenance/repairs, a tactical alert informed the crew that an unknown MS unit at incredible speed was approaching. Lyle couldn't sortie yet because of Cherudim's incomplete repairs. Setsuna/00 sortied first and engaged the mysterious new A-Laws model (Bring Stability/GNZ-005 Garazzo). As Bring/Garazzo fought Setsuna/00, Lockon/Cherudim sortied to assist Setsuna/00. Lockon/Cherudim fired up on Bring/Garazzo, but the MS evaded all weapons fire and fled. Lockon/Cherudim and Setsuna/00 returned to Ptolemy II to continue their travel to Lagrange 3. Maintenance at L3 Lockon and the rest of the Ptolemy crew entered the L3 base after docking. Lockon was introduced to Linda Vashti (Ian's wife and Meleina's mom) and Anew Returner. While inside the control hanger, Lockon was introduced to the Gundam's new support units, 0 Raiser and GUN Archer. Destroy Memento Mori Setsuna and the rest of the group had a meeting, sensors have detected an unusual heat signature. When the crew gathered to see the anomaly, Sumeragi confirmed it was a caused by a satellite weapon (Memento Mori). Sumeragi made the decision to destroy the Federation's satellite weapon as soon as work on Ptolemy II is complete. Innovator Revelation As the crew was about to prepare for Memento Mori, Tieria stopped everyone to reveal the existence of Innovator and their intentions. The crew finally learned of the shadow group of living bio-terminals that was responsible for creating Team Trinity, the three Throne Gundams, and 30 GN-X units with false GN Drives to the United Nations. Lyle asked why didn't Tieria say anything sooner. Tieria reasoned his silence was because he was conflicted as Innovator claimed to follow Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Setsuna announced with confidence, "I'll defeat A-Laws and exterminate Innovator...I will, through my own will."-the crew concurs with his sentiment and Lyle reluctantly agrees. A-Laws Preemptive Strike Lyle was talking to Anew, regarding the new upgrades to Cherudim and Seravee. Lyle thought this would be the last time to see Anew and hoped to talk with her a little more, but to Lyle's surprise, Anew said she'll be boarding the Ptolemy II. Lyle was happy to hear she'll be joining their group. Lyle suggested they head off to the bridge, but Anew spaced off (she was being contacted by Revive Revival through quantum brainwaves) and Lyle thought she was only being nervous. As they were heading to the bridge, A-Laws began launching GN Missiles to L3 base and Lyle headed to the hanger to sortie. Lockon/Cherudim sortied along with the rest of the Gundams to anticipate A-Laws. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee defended Ptolemy II's position as it heads out to battle. While having difficulty in shooting down the agile GN-X III's and Aheads, Sumeragi gave orders for Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee to provide backup to ensure Saji/0 Raiser reaches to Setsuna/00. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee helped clear a path for 0 Raiser to dock with 00 Gundam. While Lockon/Cherudim was rapid firing several GN-X IIIs (GN Sniper Gun II, sub-machine gun mode), Patrick/GN-X III attacked him from behind. Haro warned him, but didn't react fast enough to prevent the destruction of his GN Sniper Gun II. Patrick/GN-X III attacked Lockon/Cherudim with a beam saber, but Lockon/Cherudim blocked the attack with the axe part of his GN Pistol II. To Lockon's surprise, the attack was actually a distraction and he fell into a pincer attack. Two GN-X III appeared on each side of Cherudim, ready to eliminate Lockon/Cherudim. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' destroyed the two GN-X IIIs and Lockon/Cherudim punched Patrick's MS head off. After the defeat of Gadessa and Garazzo, a recall command was made by A-Laws and Lockon/Cherudim returned to Ptolemy II. Advising Setsuna Lockon/Lyle was walking pass the hanger control room when he heard an argument between Setsuna and Saji ([[Setsuna_F._Seiei#Fighting_for_Saji|read Fighting for Saji]] for more details). Setsuna suggested Saji to fight to win back Louise, but Saji can't stand violence and didn't want to risk hurting Louise either. Setsuna's insistence provoked Saji to punch him to the ground and left in anger, Lyle walked in to talk. Setsuna tells Lyle his eavesdropping is a bad habit, but Lyle explains he happens to overhear the conversation. Lockon told Setsuna's conversation with Saji was awkward as he could've simply suggested to Saji, "I'll do the fighting. Even if I can't persuade you, I'll bring back the girl from A-Laws any means necessary." Setsuna responded, "I'm not going limit the possibilities to the best case scenario." Lockon pointed out his eagerness to help Saji suggest otherwise. Lockon asked if this was atoning for his past and Setsuna said, "It's not about the past. This is for the future". Later, Ptolemy II and crew Trans-Am to Memento Mori. Sniping Memento Mori As Ptolemy II heads to Memento Mori, the crew noticed the satellite laser cannon firing it's third shot. The crew was surprised the weapon could fire into space as well. Tieria wondered what was the Federation aiming at and Lyle told them the target was a Katharon space fleet. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' sortied ahead to assist Katharon and retrieved tactical data pertaining Memento Mori. While analyzing the tactical data, the crew mysteriously received schematics from Wang Liu Mei's agent (Nena Trinity). Feldt discovered a weakness in Memento Mori, the electromagnetic photon resonance chamber. Sumeragi decided to exploit that weakness by plowing through Memento Mori's blind spot and through A-Laws' forces to destroy the satellite cannon. Once Ptolemy II and crew reached in a specific range of Memento Mori, Sumeragi had each of the Meisters/Gundams execute their specific roles in her battle plan. Lockon/Cherudim defended Ptolemy II by activating Trans-Am and utilizing the GN Shield Bits for the first time. Because Allelujah/Arios is dedicating all its Trans-Am power to propel Ptolemy II towards Memento Mori, Ptolemy II had no GN Field to defend itself and needed Cheridum's GN Shield Bits for defense/offense. The GN Shield Bits took heavy abuse, only about 1/4 of the bits remained to defend Ptolemy II towards the near end of their charge and Lockon was concerned the bits wouldn't last long. Soon as Tieria/Seravee reached in firing range, Tieria/Seravee activated Trans-Am to fire a Hyper Burst particle beam upon Memento Mori. Ptolemy II followed the blast with a salvo of GN Missiles, but Memento Mori still stands. Lockon/Cherudim then used Seravee's back as stabilizer and used the holographic targeting system to snipe the satellite cannon's electromagnetic photon resonance chamber. Using the last of Trans-Am power, Lockon/Cherudim fired and destroyed Memento Mori. Relationships UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Advanced European Union Ireland Ireland is his homeland and when not busy, he would return to visit his family's grave and circle around places of significant memory. =Parents = Lockon's mother and father were among the accounted dead when KPSA bombed and killed his parents at a public building. =Amy Dylandy = Lockon's beloved little sister who died along with his parents during a terrorist bombing. Advanced European Union Ali Al-Saachez The leader of KPSA terrorist group and killer of his beloved family. Lockon wishes to hunt down Ali and settle the score for his family's death. In a climatic showdown with Ali, Lockon lost his life for avenging his family. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Graham Aker A-Laws Celestial Being Veda It was Veda that made the final approval that allowed Lockon to become a Gundam Meister. Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Lockon is often paired off with Setsuna on missions. Of all the meisters, he gets along with him the best. Lockon often show concern for him like a little brother and often trails Setsuna to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble upon the battlefield. He was conflicted when he found out that Setsuna was once part of the same terrorist group that killed his family, but after an explanation behind his past, he forgave him. Setsuna grieved for Lockon's death when he couldn't make it in time to save him. Tieria Erde They had an unfriendly relationship, at first, as fellow Gundam meisters. Eventually they learn to like each other and get along with their mutual dislike for the Gundam Throne meisters. When Lockon risked his life to save Tieria's, he lost his edge and was filled with guilt for what Lockon did for him. Tieria wanted to protect him from harm by locking him to prevent him to sortie with Dynames. Lockon manage to unlock the door and sortie to save the crew of the Ptolemy and the rest of the meisters in trouble. After Lockon died from combating Ali Al Saachez, he blamed Setsuna for not getting their soon enough to save Lockon. Allelujah Haptism He's has bonded with Allelujah the least as they worked very few missions together and often not on Earth. They seem to have mutual respect for each other and he mourned for Lockon's death in episode 23. Crew of the Ptolemaios The relationship boundaries were less defined with the crew of the Ptolemaios. The following are defined relationships based on observation through their interactions. Sumeragi Lee Noriega She maintains and friendly/professional relationship with Lockon as commander to subordinate. As the tactical analyst and commander of operations, she often relay tactical information to Lockon in field operations. Feldt Grace Lockon was the few that ever took time to listen to Felt's feelings and eventually she developed romantic feelings for him. Even though she likes Lockon, she tends to keep herself at a distance and even eavesdrop on him. Lasse Aeon Lasse is the pilot to the Ptolemy and GN Arms. Though never teamed up together in the series, he's a GN Arms pilot and likely would've teamed up with him when they needed to combat together as GN Armor. Lichtendahl Tsery Like Lasse, he's a ship pilot within Celestial Being. It's unclear the depth of their relationship, but Lichty is open and friendly with Lockon. It's likely another friendly/professional relationship with the majority of the crew members. Mileina Vashti Ian Vashti He's Celestial Being's engineer and supplied Lockon with brand new shielding armor for his Dynames. They maintain a friendly/professional relationship, but not close. Joyce Moreno As Celestial Being's doctor, he patched up Lockon after his bodily injuries. He wanted Lockon to rest and heal for several weeks, but he opted to sortie with the group during Operation Fallen Angels. Lyle never knew him personally. Throne Meisters/Team Trinity Johann Trinity Johann saved him in the Takalamakan Desert when he was captured by Union forces. Later when the Throne meisters and meisters fell apart, it was Johann that intentionally told Lockon that Setsuna's past is related to his family's death. Michael Trinity Upon their first encounter, Micheal threatened to cut Lockon after he defended Setsuna for shoving his sister aside. Nena Trinity He only knows Nena through their first and last meeting to be acquainted on board Ptolemy. External Links Lockon's Profile on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters